Lenguaje corporal
by Akalevy
Summary: (Spoiler si no han leído el manga) Esta historia está situada al final del tomo 15. Eren es rescatado por la escuadra de Levi pero en su cautiverio descubre cierta información que lo deprime y le hace dudar de cual es su lugar. Levi hablará con él para intentar que salga de su confusión y tome una decisión. ¿Que bando escogerá Eren?, ¿Titanes o cuerpo de exploración?. ONE-SHOT


A/N: (SPOILER SI NO HAS LEÍDO EL MANGA) Esta historia está situada al final del tomo 15, cuando Historia y su padre hacen que Eren reviva recuerdos en los que ve como ha devorado a algunas personas siendo titan.

De alguna manera se me ocurrió una conversación que podría haber mantenido con Levi justo después, no he leído mucho más así que tampoco sé realmente que es lo que pasa xD

Levi x Eren ONE-SHOT, ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece.

—

 _Todo por lo que he luchado, era mentira._

Ese pensamiento no paraba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Eren, hundiéndolo cada vez más en una profunda tristeza.

Hacía tan solo un día que había sido rescatado del lugar donde lo tenía confinado la familia Reiss. Del lugar donde le habían revelado la peor de las verdades y donde Eren había preferido morir antes que tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros con la nueva información de la que disponía.

Él, que tanto odiaba a los titanes. Él, al que tanto repugnaban personas como Reiner y Bertolt…

Él, Eren Jaeger, era mucho peor que todos ellos.

Hange y Levi, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, no habían dudado en lanzarse a luchar desesperadamente para poder rescatarlo, una vez más, de sus captores. Sin embargo, aunque ya habían transcurrido muchas horas desde que llegaron a un refugio donde poder ocultarse, nadie había sido capaz de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

La revelación de que Eren había comido personas en sus primeras transformaciones de titan, incluyendo a su padre, los había dejado a todos sin palabras.

Ni siquiera Jean, que no dejaba pasar una ocasión para discutir con Eren, había sido capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

Todos habían preferido retirarse a descansar antes que tener que lidiar con esa información. Aunque a la mañana siguiente, tanto Armin como Mikasa no dudaron en hablar con su amigo, que estaba profundamente afectado por lo sucedido.

Eren les contó de nuevo lo que había visto en su cabeza. La imágenes se habían sucedido rápidas una detrás de otra, pero habían sido lo suficientemente claras como para comprender lo que había pasado con los miembros de la familia Reiss y su padre. El joven no hacía más que recordar unas palabras que había escuchado decir a Reiner, _Eren tampoco se acuerda de lo que sucedió las primeras veces que se transformó._

Hasta ese momento, Eren creía que su primera transformación había sido en el momento en el que había sido previamente devorado por un titan al salvar la vida de su amigo Armin. Sin embargo, ya había experimentado algunos flashbacks que sugerían que había cierta información que desconocía. No obstante, esperaba encontrar respuestas en el sótano. Respuestas menos dolorosas que las que había obtenido hacía unas horas.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa hicieron sus mayores esfuerzos por consolar a su amigo, asegurando que la información podría haberla entendido mal, o que quizás no era la realidad lo que le habían mostrado Historia y su padre, si no algo que les convenía a ellos.

No obstante, sus intentos de animar al joven no estaban dando buenos resultados, ya que Eren parecía consumirse por la pena a cada segundo que pasaba.

Aquella noche, cuando todos estaban cenando juntos en la mesa, Eren expresó en voz alta la confusión que sentía. Apenas había probado bocado y presentaba un aspecto bastante deplorable, con el pelo despeinado y las ojeras rodeando unos ojos verdes que parecían dos tonos más oscuros.

— Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Ahora mismo todo en lo que creía se ha esfumado en el aire. ¿Cómo puedo pretender luchar en nombre de la libertad humana después de todo lo que he hecho?— La voz del muchacho reflejaba todo el desconsuelo que sentía en ese momento. Su corazón se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos, ya no sabía en que creer ni a que atenerse para continuar luchando.

 _Debería haber permanecido con Reiner. Quizás ese es el lugar que me pertenece, después de todo._

Ninguno de sus compañeros sabía qué responder. No solo estaban sorprendidos ante el giro de los acontecimientos, si no que les atemorizaba ver como a cada paso que daban descubrían cosas más inquietantes acerca del origen de los titanes.

Levi presidía la mesa, como solía hacer habitualmente. Le había sorprendido comprobar que Eren había preferido sentarse justo en el otro extremo, en lugar de a su lado, como era costumbre.

El capitán dio un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía delante, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

— En cualquier caso, es algo que ya no puedes cambiar. Ese Eren no es el de hace tres días, y el de hoy tampoco— A todos les sobresaltó el timbre de su voz. Levi hablaba con un tono contundente— Lo que importa es lo que vayas a hacer a partir de ahora.

El capitán comprobó como el rostro de Eren se ensombrecía y su mirada quedaba oculta bajo los mechones castaños de su pelo.

 _No te vengas abajo ahora. Tú eres el que nunca se rinde._ Ante la falta de respuesta del joven, Levi decidió cambiar el rumbo de su discurso para intentar traspasar el manto de desesperación que parecía estar cubriendo a Eren, aunque eso significara tener que llevarlo todo a un terreno personal.

— Escucha Eren— Levi se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró fijamente al muchacho, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha — Yo he matado a muchas más personas que tú— El efecto de sus palabras fue el deseado, porque ahora Eren lo miraba sorprendido, no por la información que todos sospechaban, pero si por la franqueza con la que le estaba hablando— De hecho he perdido incluso la cuenta de las muertes que llevo a mis espaldas.

Ahora que por fin tenía la atención que esperaba, decidió continuar hablando sin despegar sus ojos grises de esos enormes orbes esmeralda.

— Algunas de esas personas se lo merecían o eso me llevaba a pensar las circunstancias de ese momento. Otros simplemente eran como yo, pero estaban en el bando contrario. Probablemente todos ellos se merecían vivir tanto como yo— Hizo una pausa, pasando la mirada uno a uno hasta volver a mirar a Eren fijamente— Y te aseguro que no me tembló la mano para hacer lo que hice.

Jean Sasha y Conny, tragaron saliva descaradamente al escuchar esa declaración.

— Sin embargo, llevo años luchando con el ejército de exploración. Porque ni quiero, ni voy a dejar que mi pasado determine quien soy hoy. Seguiré matando titanes o humanos si con eso consigo cumplir con las ideas que ahora defiendo. ¿Está bien?, ¿Está mal?, No lo sé— Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros, su semblante seguía siendo una máscara inexpresiva— Quizás ellos tengan razón y yo esté equivocado. Lo que tengo claro, es que no voy a perder el tiempo en esperar a que el caos vuelva y me encuentre desprevenido.

A pesar de que Levi nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y a menudo se iba por las ramas con sus discursos, todos reconocieron que en aquella ocasión se estaba explicando mejor que nunca.

La voz rasposa de Eren fue suficiente para expresar la sensación de derrota que poseía su propietario.

— Disculpe capitán…agradezco sus palabras…pero no creo que sea lo mismo— musitó Eren bajando la mirada.

— Claro que no es lo mismo— contestó inmediatamente el capitán.

Mikasa fue a replicar, pero Levi le indicó con la mano que esperara y le dejara continuar hablando.

— Yo elegí mi estilo de vida, las circunstancias me empujaron a ello, pero podría haber elegido ser débil, resignarme y morir de inanición en las podridas calles de la ciudad subterránea— Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Levi mencionar algo de su pasado, ya que pocos conocían los detalles de su infancia y de la vida que había llevado antes de incorporarse al ejército de exploración bajo las órdenes de Erwin.

— Pero escogí luchar y ser el más fuerte para sobrevivir, aunque tuviera que robar o matar a otros para conseguirlo. Tú en cambio Eren, no has podido elegir— Eren lo miró fijamente con ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera aferrándose a la última esperanza que le quedaba para no perder la cordura. Levi era plenamente consciente de ello y no se detuvo— No eres culpable de algo que han hecho otros por ti, solo has sido la herramienta.

Aquellas palabras parecieron infundirle valor al resto de los presentes, que comenzaron a asentir y expresar ellos también su acuerdo con lo que había dicho el capitán. Incluso Mikasa le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al moreno.

Sin embargo, Levi volvió a mostrar la frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

— Así que decide Eren, en qué bando estás— Aquello provocó un repentino silencio entre los presentes, que fue roto por el sonido que hizo la silla del capitán cuando este se incorporó para darles la espalda y salir del comedor. Se detuvo junto a la puerta para encararlos a todos una vez más y añadir— Si puede ser, que sea pronto, porque depende de tu respuesta que deba matarte o no.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Armin. Mikasa tuvo que ser contenida por Jean y Sasha para evitar que saliera detrás del capitán y cometiera alguna locura.

Hange suspiró apenada, sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Levi dirigirse de esa forma a Eren. Solo esperaba que el joven saliera pronto de su confusión y tomara la decisión correcta…

Esa noche todos se habían retirado a descansar más temprano de lo normal. Los ánimos todavía estaban por los suelos y pocos habían sido capaces de hablar con Eren después de la conversación que habían mantenido durante la cena.

El joven se había retirado a la habitación más apartada casi sin decir ninguna palabra al resto de sus compañeros. Los demás respetaron su deseo de dejarlo a solas para que pudiera poner un poco de orden en el caos que reinaba en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban, y Eren no conseguía conciliar el sueño. No hacía más que darle vueltas a las palabras de Reiner y a las de Levi. Nunca antes se había sentido tan perdido.

De pronto, las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Armin resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza.

 _Elige con el corazón, Eren._

Aquellas palabras le habían llamado la atención, ya que venían de una persona que aplicaba constantemente la lógica en todo tipo de situaciones, quizás por eso no habían pasado desapercibidas como la mayoría de expresiones de ánimo que le habían dado el resto.

Hasta ese preciso instante, Eren no se había percatado de que había intentado aplicar la lógica en su decisión. Había llegado a pensar que lo más racional sería unirse a otros que eran como él y que conocían mejor los poderes de la titanización. Pero ¿Su corazón?, ¿A quién le debía lealtad?.

El castaño suspiró y se destapó para salir sigilosamente de la habitación. Se dirigió sin hacer ruido hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua o alguna infusión que pudiera ayudarle a dormir.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se cruzó cara a cara con Levi, que llevaba una taza humeante en las manos.

— Ca…Capitán— Tartamudeó el joven. Levi lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Qué pasa Eren?— Su voz sonaba despejada, lo cual le indicaba a Eren que el capitán aún no había dormido.

— No puedo dormir— El castaño bajó la vista algo avergonzado— Iba a buscar algo que me ayudase a relajarme un poco— indicó con un gesto la taza que sostenía el mayor, esperando a que éste le indicara donde tenía guardadas las infusiones.

— Toma— Levi le tendió la taza ante la mirada sorprendida del joven.

— Pero esa es su…— Levi no dejó que terminara de hablar.

— Toma— Le colocó la taza en las manos— De todas formas es la última y yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, intentando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas para no despertar a los demás. Eren le indicó con un gesto al mayor que lo siguiera hasta su habitación. Levi comprendió que el otro necesitaba decirle algo, por lo que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, entraron y cerraron cuidadosamente la puerta. Eren se recostó en la cama y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos a la infusión que le había dado Levi, quien se había acomodado en una silla a un lado de la cama.

— He estado pensando en lo que me dijo— Eren colocó la taza vacía en un pequeño mueble que tenía cerca y volvió a recostarse. Parecía mucho más relajado, no sabía si por las hierbas o por la presencia del capitán.

— ¿Y bien Eren?, ¿Que has decidido?— La máscara imperturbable de Levi ponía nervioso al más joven, ya que sabía el mensaje que había implícito en ese interrogatorio. Le fascinaba, al mismo tiempo que lo aterrorizaba, el hecho de que el mayor pudiera hablar de acabar con su vida sin que le temblara levemente la voz.

Aquello le provocó un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y contestar.

— Creo que puedo llegar a entender mejor a mis compañeros— Miró fijamente a su interlocutor— A los titanes— Los ojos grises de Levi de devolvieron una mirada fría como el hielo— Pero, a pesar de todo, no creo ser como ellos— Eren se encogió, intimidado por la actitud del capitán.

— No eres como ellos— Aseguró Levi, sin embargo no había ninguna emoción en su voz. Eren empezó a jugar con la esquina de la manta, muy nervioso.

— Quiero seguir luchando con el ejército de exploración— A continuación alzó la vista para que Levi viera la determinación en su rostro— Quiero seguir matando titanes y a todo aquel que atente contra la libertad humana.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y entonces, para sorpresa del menor, Levi expulsó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y hundió levemente los hombros. Como si llevase demasiado tiempo con el cuerpo en tensión.

A continuación, el moreno se levantó y se recostó al lado de Eren en la cama.

— Gracias— Por fin Levi se quitaba la máscara— Habría sido un infierno para mí tener que matarte.

Se miraron fijamente, el ritmo de sus respiraciones volviéndose cada vez más regular, dejando que la tranquilidad los invadiera a ambos.

Eren suspiró aliviado al comprobar que el otro no lo percibía como un ser despreciable. Que para Levi nada había cambiado, nada.

Levi extendió su brazo para que Eren se acomodase y apoyase su cabeza contra su pecho. El mayor le besó la coronilla con ternura. Hacía tiempo que ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía, se lo habían confesado miles de veces con la mirada o con el roce de sus manos al cruzarse por los pasillos o intercambiarse algún objeto. Pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, no habían podido profundizar en esos sentimientos.

Aunque resultase extraño, nunca hicieron falta palabras. Ellos se expresaban mejor con el lenguaje corporal.

— ¿Esto nos hace malas personas?— Eren notaba que los párpados comenzaban a ceder y el sueño le estaba venciendo, pero luchaba contra esa sensación para aprovechar esos minutos de intimidad con el capitán.

— Quizás. Ya te he dicho que yo no lo sé— Levi acariciaba distraídamente la nuca del joven— Si es así, me alegro de que estés con los malos.

Eren levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa a Levi. Sus ojos verdes habían recuperado ese brillo tan especial que tanto los caracterizaba, el verde volvía a relucir del tono que tanto le gustaba al moreno.

Se fundieron en un beso, un poco torpe y lento al principio, que fue volviéndose más apasionado cuando ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos.

No hicieron falta palabras. No hicieron falta _te quieros_. Ellos se expresaban mejor con el lenguaje corporal, haciéndose el amor.

Se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar del contacto del otro. Para explorar sus cuerpos y descubrir que era lo que más les gustaba. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación haciendo que se deleitaran en el placer que se provocaban mutuamente. Despacio, mirándose a los ojos y cubriéndose de besos dieron rienda suelta a su amor.

Cuando terminaron permanecieron abrazados. Sus cuerpos aún temblaban, sus respiraciones aún sonaban entrecortadas y sus labios no dejaban de acariciar los del otro, o de susurrar en el oído cosas que los hacían enrojecer.

Fue así como, poco a poco, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Eren escuchando los latidos del corazón del hombre que le había robado el suyo.

Quizás nunca es posible desprenderse del todo del pasado, Levi continuaba siendo un ladrón.

A/N: En realidad no tenía pensado que acabara de esta manera, pero de alguna manera la historia me lo pedía. Siempre hago sufrir al pobre Eren.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
